Dan vs Shocker
by Logie-Girl15
Summary: Dan and Shocker are just relaxing one day enjoying each other's company away from life. While relaxing, they argue over Shocker saying he knows everything about Dan. However, Dan does something Shocker never expected. YAOI AU POKESEXUAL SMUT


Dan and Shocker are just relaxing one day enjoying each other's company away from life. While relaxing, they argue over Shocker saying he knows everything about Dan. However, Dan does something Shocker never expected. YAOI AU POKESEXUAL SMUT

_It's 12:00PM. The sun is behind the clouds and there is a cool breeze in the air of the Viridian Forest in a region called Kanto. The forest is big and grassy, with some Pokemon in it; Mainly Bug-types. There are also Pidgey, Pidgeotto and the ever-so-popular Pikachu. However said Pokemon(Pidgeotto and Pikachu) are rare to find, so it takes a lot of patience to try and catch one._

_Our story begins with the HUB's favorite short(and short-tempered) JERK named Dan, alongside with the pre-evolution to Pikachu, who's Pokemon species is classified as Pichu. However, like some Pokemon that have been captured, the Pokemon has a nickname. His is Shocker. Reason why is he's of the Electric-type variety and also he shocks people just by the way he acts. One is he talks. Another is he's gay(there aren't that many homosexual Pokemon out there. Or at least that no one knows of)._

_Both Dan and Shocker are just relaxing on the cool grass. This is on one of those rare occassions where Dan isn't is usual self. He's actually calm and happy. Everyone loves it when Dan isn't angry. Especially Chris. And Shocker. Though Shocker loves everything about Dan. No one, not even Chris can imagine why Shocker does. Shocker can't really explain it either. All he knows is that Dan is short, angry, sensitive and sexy. Dan knows of this attraction and has for months. Dan is unsure why he is attracted to him. He always thought Pokemon go with other Pokemon. Not that he complains about it. He secretly loves the idea of someone actually giving a shit about him in that way. _

_He's wanted Chris to love him that way for a very long time, but when he heard Chris getting married to Elise, he knew that wouldn't happen. He tried to get a girl, but that never lasted long. When Chris got divorced, Dan thought this was an oppintunity to try and get Chris. That plan failed. A few months later when he found out that Shocker has a thing for him, he decided to act like he doesn't care. When the Electric creature would flirt with him, Dan would just roll his eyes. When Shocker would jump on his shoulders to nuzzle or lick him, Dan would blush. He's always had a soft spot for adorable animals ever since he 'adopted' Mr Mumbles. Never like this though. He, for some twisted reason, loves the attention. He's never told anyone, though. Especially Shocker. He knows that if he did, the little Pokemon would get the impression that Dan is into him. And, well, Shocker would be right. Somewhat. Dan isn't attracted or how Shocker words it, "in love" with him, he's just curious. To tell the truth, Dan isn't sure how he feels. He's still trying to figure it out._

Shocker: Ahh. Isn't it so nice and peaceful, Dan?

Dan: Yeah. While I'm not one to relax, it's not so bad once in a while.

Shocker: See? I figured it'd be best if I brought you to somewhere peaceful when you're not ang-I mean, uh, stressed out.

Dan: Thanks.

Shocker: (smiling) No problem. I enjoy spending time with you. I just wish we were by ourselves more often.

Dan: Yeah...

Shocker: I know you think of it as I'm trying to trap you somewhere so I can rape you, but believe me, I would NEVER do that. I want you to fuck me because you want to, not because you have to.

Dan: I know.

Shocker: I know you're not into me. It sucks, but I can't exactly force you to love me. Not that I want to.

Dan: Again, I know.

Shocker: I also know that it freaks you out on how a Pokemon is into you. I'm sorry that it scares you.

Dan: Scared? For someone who obsesses about me, you sure don't know me as much as you think.

Shocker: I most definitly know you!

Dan: No. I've known Chris for YEARS, and he still doesn't know me fully! How can you know me in only seven months?

Shocker: Trust me. I know. (wink)

Dan: ...(slyly smiles) So, you think you know everything about me?

Shocker: Yes.

Dan: Can you predict what I'm thinking about?

Shocker: You mean like guess what's going on in your mind? I actually can't do that. I'm not Xatu, Alakazam or any kind of Psychic-type. Even if I was, I remember Chris saying that you have a patchwork of knowledge. It's anyones guess what the hell's going on in your head.

Dan: That's great.

Shocker: Why's that?

Dan: Because that means you don't know what I'll do next.

Shocker: What will you do?

Dan: (evilly smiles) You'll see.

Shocker: (slightly scared) ...

Dan: I can see that you're scared. (licks lips) That turns me on.

Shocker: I-it does?

Dan: Greatly.

_Dan moves closer to Shocker and pins him down._ _Before Shocker could say anything else, Dan crushed his lips to Shocker's. They stayed like that for a while. Dan sliding his tongue against the little Electric-type's tongue, feeling the sparks emit from it; turning him on even more. Dan pulled back for air and after getting the air he needed, he started to lick the black fur on Shocker's neck. Shocker couldn't say anything. He was at a lost for words. He has wanted Dan to do this to him, he just never thought it would happen._

Dan: (seductively) Does that feel good, Pichu?

Shocker: (moan)

Dan: (smirks) You sound so sexy. If I didn't know you better, I'd probably mistake you for a $2 whore.

Shocker: (looks away/blushing)

Dan: (smirks)

_Dan sits up and unzips his jeans. He pulls them down to where his 7 inch cock springs to life,(he's gone comando) watching the little yellow mouse gape in shock._

Dan: You said you've wanted to suck and taste me. Well, here's your cha-ahh!

_Shocker wasted no time in getting to work. He went crazy on the short man. He sucked, licked and sparked all over._

Dan: (moan/laugh) That's a good Pokemon. Keep going.

_Shocker sucked even harder, really tasting everything. He gave off more sparks to pleasure Dan. He loved everything. Dan was starting to feel close._

Dan: Shocker, I'm-!

_Shocker's ears perked up right when Dan's seed spilled into his mouth. Shocker pulled off of Dan's dick and swallowed all of the cum. Dan leaned down and kissed Shocker, tasteing his own essence. After about a minute, Dan pulled back and licked his lips._

Dan: Ready for the grand finale?

Shocker: (eagerly/desperatly) Yes! Take me, please!

Dan: (laughs) I'll get right to it, but first things first.

_Dan stuck three of his fingers into his mouth and and thickly coated them with saliva. He stuck one into Shocker, who tensed up._

Dan: It's ok, Pichu. Just relax and breathe.

_Dan stuck another finger into Shocker and then the third one, stretching him as he scissored. After enough preperation, Dan aimed his cock towards the Pokemon's entrance._

Dan: Ready?

Shocker: Yes! Please! I can't wait anymore!

Dan: (smirks)

_Dan slid himself inside of Shocker, which made the Electric-type tense up in pain. Dan had to stop for a minute to get the Tiny Mouse adjusted. After about a minute, Dan slid himself out of him, and kept going in and out of Pichu._

Shocker: Oh! Oh, Dan! S-so good!

Dan: (smirks) Of course. You are being fucked by ME after all.

_Dan started sliding himself in and out so speedily, almost as if he was a Raichu using Agility. Shocker felt like he died and went to heaven. Everytime Dan hit his prostate, Shocker saw lightning bolts and stars. He has waited for this moment ever since he had his first wet dream about Dan. Shocker was moaning so loudly, that Dan had to lean down to create a seal around Shocker's mouth. He just couldn't let anyone hear and come find them. While Dan doesn't care about the law(usually), he just can't take the chance. Shocker doesn't think it would be illegal for Human/Pokemon sex(even though he doesn't know the laws), Dan, on the other hand, wouldn't allow himself to go to the VCPD(Viridian City Police Department) for Pokephillia(indecent exposure is one thing. That already happend once when he and Chris went to the bank). When Shocker calmed down a bit, Dan pulled back and thrusted harder than before, making Shocker electrocute Dan somewhat. It didn't hurt, though. It was more of a stimulus, making Dan become even harder(if that was possible). They were both getting closer and closer._

Shocker: Dan, I-I'm close!

Dan: Same here.

_Shocker starts sparking even more than before._

Shocker: Dan!

_They came with Shocker ThunderBolting Dan, which actually makes him come, somehow. Shocker comes on his own stomach and a little on Dan's, too. Dan pulls out of Shocker and lies down._

Dan: Well, Shocker, how was your first time?

Shocker: It...I can't...describe it.

Dan: (laughs) So, it was fun?

Shocker: The most fun I've ever had.

Dan: Thought so.

Shocker: Actually I think I can describe it. Think of having your most wanted wish granted, mixed with all the things that make you feel great, while experiencing this all with the person you love.

Dan: Wow. That's one way of putting it, I guess.

Shocker: Have you ever had this feeling, Dan?

Dan: I have. Twice. Once was with Chris. I um, was madly in love with him, the same way you are with me, and one day when we were in college, I convinced Chris to sleep with me, you know, to prove being with me would be great. Unfortuantely, Chris shot me down.

Shocker: Like he used Smack Down?

Dan: Yeah, like that.

Shocker: Why would he shoot you down? You're great! I'll admit you do have some, uh, issues, but everyone does! Like Chris' is he can't appreciate a wonderful friend/lover. He goes for women who don't even tell him their jobs.

Dan: Yep. Chris sucks.

Shocker: Kinda. But other than that, he's awesome; right under you.

Dan: Thanks.

Shocker: No problem. So, what is the other time?

Dan: (blush) W-well, it was...with you.

Shocker: W-with me?

Dan: Yeah. You know how we just screwed?

Shocker: Yeah.

Dan: Well, yeah.

Shocker: So this was also great. For you, too.

Dan: Yeah.

Shocker: Are you sure don't have a crush on me?

Dan: I will admit that I've been acting like I didn't care when you flirted with me. But in reality, I do care. I'm not sure, but I might feel the same way I did with Chris, just...with you.

Shocker: ...Really?

Dan: Yeah. But like I said, I'm not sure, so don't get your hop-.

Shocker: (latches on to Dan) I don't care if you don't know your answer yet! What you said right now, I'm more than happy! Thank you SO much!

_The two share a kiss._

Dan: Um, well, I think we should go.

Shocker: Yeah, we should.

_Dan pulls and zips his pants up and the two go back to the real world._


End file.
